


Some Reddie Oneshot

by CommitStanleyUris



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanart, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommitStanleyUris/pseuds/CommitStanleyUris
Summary: Its really just a Reddie oneshot. Its fluffy. It happens a ways after the events of It Chapter 2.Eddie has a partial paralysis due to the injuries he sustained from the last battle with Pennywise. It leaves him with some hindrance to functionality below the waist and its necessary for him to walk with crutches. It also leaves Eddie a little self conscious.Some of this does happen during the pandemic!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Reddie fanfics, fuck it gay reddie





	Some Reddie Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time posting on this site. Hope y'all like it.

Richie laid in bed. He had his arms around Eddie, just below his chest. His fingertips tentatively ghosted next to the mangled scar tongue just below Eddie's sternum. Eddie was breathing softly, slowly and rhythmic as he slept. Rain pelted the window and thunder rumbled in the distance. Richie could chalk up his restlessness to the storm, or he could face the fact that whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was what he saw in those dead lights. _Eddie died because of you. You're a worthless piece of shit, but no one can blame you for not being able to stand up to the destroyer of worlds. After all, maybe he sacrificed himself for-_  
"Richie, get some sleep." Eddie grumbled groggily. He let a few more moments pass before opening his eyes. He glanced down at Richie's hand, which was tracing little swirly patterns into the gnarled flesh beneath Eddie's chest. "Alright fine. I'm up." He said as he used his arms to pull himself into a seated position. He reached for his crutches. Richie grabbed Eddie's arm.  
"You are not going to walk yourself into the kitchen for the third night in a row to make me a cup of cocoa." Richie insisted. He sat up next to Eddie. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. The storm-"  
"Richie, I know it wasn't the storm." Eddie admitted. He leaned against Richie. Richie pulled Eddie close so he was seated in his lap. He held Eddie tightly. He tucked his face into the crook of Eddie's neck. Eddie smiled softly and rubbed Richie's sides. "Everyhing will be okay."

\---

Eddie woke up with a start. He took such a sharp breath that it made his lungs burned and made the following few breaths uneven and painful. He couldn't quite remember what he was dreaming about but he had a pretty good idea. His whole chest had felt like it was being weighed down and his ribs felt like they were being pulled on at all sides. His spine felt like it was being stretched uncomfortably taught. Even now he could still feel the dull ache, even if he'd dreamt it. Richie pulled Eddie in closer. Eddie had nearly forgotten they were sharing a bed and had nearly forgotten that Richie was still asleep. Richie's hands rested on Eddie's tattooed chest, one of his fingers unconsciously rubbing the words "No Dice" written in a shitty frilly script below Eddie's collar bones. Eddie took Richie's left hand. He kissed the back of it and played with the gold band around Richie's ring finger. He closed his eyes as he started to calm down again.

\---

Eddie turned in early that night, having nothing better to do. He laid on the right side of the bed, fidgeting with the sheets as he laid there with his eyes open. He watched the wall and his mind play tricks with the shadows of the room before he heard the door creak open. He looked up to see Richie sliding into the room before shutting the door again. Wordlessly, Richie made his way over and slid into bed behind Eddie and wrapped his arms around him. His hands rested lower on Eddie's body than usual, his fingers ghosting over a softly defined V-line.  
"No." Eddie said softly. He knew just what Richie wanted. It was something Eddie wasn't prepared for yet. The doctor warned him of all the complications his incomplete injury would bring and he didn't want to disappoint Richie.  
Richie frowned softly. He knew this time probably wasn't going to work, just like every other time before that. He moved his hands up, away from Eddie's more sensitive areas.  
"I'm sorry." He said softly.  
"I'm sorry too. I just don't want to disappoint you when I can't get it up, or I can't cum properly because my body is fucked." Eddie admitted. He sounded angry, but it was mostly directed toward himself.  
"You know I don't care. I don't care if it's dysfunctional. I just want you to feel good. I want you to feel comfortable. If that means I have to give up sex, I'm fine with that. I have you." Richie insisted. He gently pressed his forehead into Eddie's shoulder. "I love you."  
Eddie felt a smile tug at his lips. "I love you too, Richie."

\---

Eddie knew he was practically asking for it today. Shelter in place orders has begun and he was now working from home.He'd gotten over the idea that, as long as he was inside, he was fine. The inside was a safe, and not germ infested, unlike the outdoors. Today specifically, he had no conference calls, so he decided that it would be fine to just walk around the house in the nude, even though he'd be spending most of the day in the office.  
This drove Richie crazy. Richie was working from the couch, jotting down new jokes and revising old ones, but any time Eddie passed by, he couldn't help but stare, even if Eddie was still using his crutches.  
Come 5 o'clock, Eddie flopped down onto the couch with a soft groan.  
"That office chair does absolutely nothing for my back." He complained softly.  
"Would you like me to rub it for you?" Richie asked. Eddie nodded in response and turned so his back faced Richie. Richie removed his engagement ring and set it on the coffee table before starting to rub Eddie's back. He avoided the scarred area in the center. As Richie worked, Eddie let out soft groans and other vocalizations. Eddie's soft noises made Richie's body feel like it was burning in the best way possible.  
"Maybe we should take this to our bed so I can rub your back better." Richie thought aloud. Eddie nodded again. Richie gave a warning before scooping Eddie up. He continued rubbing Eddie's back on the way to the room with one hand.  
Once Richie got to the bed, he gently laid Eddie down onto it face down. Eddie felt his back tighten as he relaxed into the bed. Richie began rubbing the surface of his palm down Eddie's spine, being extremely careful around his injury. The other hand worked at Eddie's shoulder blades, his thumb pads pressed into any knots he found. Eddie tried to stifle all the grunts and groans he wanted to make, but some slipped by.  
"Maybe after this massage, we could take it one step further." Richie suggested. He figured he hadn't tried asking in a while and maybe Eddie was feeling more comfortable. Eddie pondered the idea for a bit. He let out a soft hum before speaking.  
"We can try."


End file.
